Surrounded by idiots
by kbunny10
Summary: Green finally takes a day off from the gym and where does he end up? The mall of all places, with Red and Yellow and worst of all that pesky girl. Let's hope he can make the best of it. Green/Blue with slight Yellow/Red. Rated T for language. enjoy :3
1. Did someone just kidnap the gym leader?

Ohai thar! This is a little idear that popped into my head after playing pokemon for 24 hours straight…I'm not joking. . I have a lot of time on my hands.

Anyways, in this story Green is the guy and Blue is the girl cause that's the way I've always known it. And people may be a bit out of character, mainly because my head cannon and the manga cannon are a bit different, cause I'ma Kim.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. For if I did, in the manga at least, all the main characters would know eachother. DON'T SUE ME! DX

* * *

><p>Green walked out of the gym, hands in his pockets and looking very bored. Today has been a slow day with barely any trainers stopping by, so he closed up the gym for the day and headed out. He was considering calling Red when a car pulled up with a familiar brunette driving. "Get in the car if you want to live." he raised an eyebrow at the girl.<p>

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Did I stutter? I said, get in the car if you want to live." As if on cue the back door opened and two sets of hands reached out, pulling him inside the car.

Blue slammed the door shut and then drove off. "Blue what the hell are you doing?" Green asked.

"Having a bonding day with you, Yellow, and Red." Green was puzzled for a second but he looked over at the two people who had pulled him into the car. "Really guys?"

Yellow sheepishly looked down at the dashboard in front of where she was sitting. "Well I mean, the four of us haven't really had time to hangout recently and I think Blue had the right idea...kinda...I think people are going to think we kidnapped the gym leader but we can deal with that later."

Green shot a glance in Red's direction. "And you Mr. Pokemon Master?"

Red laughed and scratched the back of his head, "I was promised cookies."

Green's eye twitched a bit as he turned to face forward. "Lovely...where are Pika and Chuchu?"

"Oh! They're with Professor Oak right now." Yellow said. She started to give an explanation why they were there but Green got distracted by another thought.

"Since when can Blue drive?" the car when dead silent and then Blue laughed. "Since I got my license, duh."

"When did you get your license?" Green challenged.

"Last...feb-sept-octo-july-aug...nah I'm kidding I don't have a drivers license, I'm borrowing Silver's though, does that count?" the rest of the occupants of the car looked horrified at this.

After everyone had calmed down from this statement, Green thought of another question. "Where are we going?" Blue smirked, "To the most evil place on earth. We're going to a place where no one can hear your screams for mercy."

Yellow turned around in the front passenger seat so she could face Green. "Don't worry, we're just going to hangout at the mall. It'll be fun, promise."

"Sounds fun!" Red said.

"Whatever." Green mumbeled. Funny, they were going to the mall, usually when he went with his sister there was some catch like-

"Yeah, but before the fun, you guys have to sit there for 2 hours while Yellow and I try on some dresses." Blue smirked to herself.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Green yelled. A bit out of character but hey, he had been right about there being a catch. What'd you expect him to do?

* * *

><p>That's all for this chapter... bearable isn't it? Please R&amp;R :3<p> 


	2. Blue shouldn't drive, EVER!

Hi It's me again! I typed lots when I was in my spaced out pokemon addicted state.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon bitchez! (well I have the games, and some of the manga, a few old episodes, and lots of plushies, but that my friends it beside the point)

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Blue said cheerfully as she hopped out of the driver's seat of the car. She turned around to face her friends. Yellow was pale as a ghost and clinging to the door of the car for dear life, Red slowly rolled out of the left side door at the back of the car, and Green got out of his door looking almost completely normal...he was just a bit...well green.<p>

"Oh come on guys, my driving wasn't that bad was it?" Blue pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes! Yes it was!" Green exclaimed. "You drove through 2 red lights, drove on the wrong side of the road for a bit, tried to out run the cops, and then when the cops finally pulled you over you flirted your way out of a ticket!"

Blue smirked. "He was a cute cop. Am I right Yellow?"

Yellow regained her composure long enough to agree. Red didn't seem too happy about that but no one really noticed.

"Right so now that we're here, can we get this over with?" Green asked annoyed.

"Patience young Green one, one does not simply walk into Mordor-I mean the mall."

"Ok, so what do you do?" Green asked, now extremely annoyed.

"You skip! Come young Yellow! Let us skip towards destiny!" Yellow ran up to Blue and linked arms with her, the two proceeded to skip towards the Celadon Mall with huge grins on their faces.

"Tch, pesky girl." Green grumbled. Red walked up to his long time friend and rival and put a hand on his shoulder.

"On the bright side, as long as she's skipping, she won't have time to notice Yellow stole the keys off her and handed em to me. When this is over you're driving home." Red handed the keys to Green and smiled with a slightly pleading look on his face.

"Don't mind if I do." Green took the keys and shoved them into his pocket.

"So, why'd you complain about the cop?" Red asked as the two walked towards the mall at a pace where they could keep up with the girls but not be associated with them.

"Why wouldn't I complain? I mean she tried to out run them."

Red shook his head. "No, not the cops, the cop. The one Blue flirted with to get out of a ticket."

"Cause it's annoying to watch her throw herself at a guy just to get out of trouble." Green said flatly. Nothing more was said on the subject for the rest of the walk into the mall.

* * *

><p>"You think Green was annoyed with me flirting with the cop?" Blue asked Yellow as they continued to skip.<p>

"I would assume so, I mean that was the calmest part of the car ride and he still complained about it. Hey how do you have Silver's license with you, but you didn't bring Silver along?"

"Simple, I asked him to come with and he was busy, so I uh...borrowed it." blue giggled.

"...You borrowed it or you 'borrowed' it?" Yellow asked.

"Yellow, buddy, is there really a difference between borrowing and 'borrowing' for me?" Yellow shook her head.

"You're lucky you're like an older sister to Silver otherwise you'd be dead when he realizes his license is gone." Blue just smirked and the two continued skipping towards their destination.

* * *

><p>Once inside the mall the guys got exactly what they were promised on the ride there. Two whole hours of Blue and Yellow trying on dresses.<p>

Red was a little more enthusiastic about it than Green was, telling Yellow exactly what he liked about the dresses she tried on.

Green on the other hand was standing up against a wall barely paying attention to what was going on. Blue had tried to show a few dresses to him but after she got the same response of "whatever" each time she showed him one, she resorted to showing her dresses to Yellow and Red.

Green looked around the room lazily, for a second he thought he saw Ruby trying to make Sapphire try on a dress but he shook his head and finally glanced back at his friends.

"Green! Tell me what you think of this dress!" Blue demanded. She was wearing a strapless black dress lined with blue on the inside. The front of the dress went down to her mid thigh and in the back it flared out into a train that went just past her feet. It looked really good on her.

"It looks pretty good." Green said before looking back in the direction where he thought he saw Ruby and Sapphire.

"Close enough!" Blue shouted and went back to Yellow and Red. The two girls bought their dresses and then dragged their male companions further into the mall.

"Please kill me." Green whispered to Red.

"Not a chance man, I'm actually having fun, if I killed you I'd get arrested and it'd ruin my time here." Red said.

* * *

><p>Yesssss I had to mention Ruby and Sapphire...I lovels them. :3 please R&amp;R<p> 


	3. Is that a title insertation I see! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

* * *

><p>'Idiots, I'm surrounded by idiots.' Was all Green could think as the group continued to trek through the mall.<p>

"Aw Yellow! Look at this cute Skitty plushie!" Blue squealed.

"Aw it's so adorable! You should buy it!" Yellow shrieked in excitement.

"Or you could, you know, not be lazy and go out and catch a Skitty yourself." Green shot at the two.

"Green Green Green...Green Green Green Green Green Green Green...Green. Do you enjoy killing my fun?" Blue asked as she put the Skitty doll back on the shelf.

"Yes." Green said flatly. Blue sighed and turned back towards the plushies.

"Obnoxious woman." Green mumbled to himself. He glanced over at Red who was holding a Teddiursa doll in front of Yellow.

"Aw Red it's so cute!" Yellow exclaimed.

Red laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Ha, you think so? I was uh...wondering if you wanted me to buy it for you."

Yellow smiled even brighter and hugged Red. "Oh would you? You're the best Red!" Red got the biggest dumbest grin on his face.

Green rolled his eyes. He was definitely surrounded by idiots.

"Alright guys...let's go to the next store...or something." Blue said in a much less enthusiastic voice.

Yellow and Red looked concerned, Green just shrugged and followed Blue and the others out of the store.

* * *

><p>Sorry I haven't updated recently and sorry this chapter is so short! . I've been getting a lot of school work recently. I had to write a research paper on soap for one of my history classes. . I promise the next update will be better but it might not be any time soon.<p> 


	4. Final Destination!

Hiya, It'sa me, kbunny10! This isa gonna be the last installment of mah pokemon fic. I wanted it to be six chapters but sadly/not sadly I realized I can fit the last 3 chapters into 1 chapter and so without further ado let's finish up this fic!

Warning: This chapter has a much darker version of Blue in it. She gets perky at the end, but at the beginning she's all angsty and- you'll see you'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, if I did…hehehe oh if I only owned Pokemon…*cough* you guys don't wanna know!

* * *

><p>The foursome walked from store to store only staying at each store for about five minutes at a time. Blue hadn't exactly been in a good mood since the plushie store. She was starting to regret even going through with this idea.<p>

At least Red and Yellow were having a good time…boy were they having a good time. The two of them were just hunky-dory! Not that Blue wasn't happy for them, of course she was happy, they were two of her best friends and they both really liked each other. Today was going perfect for them. Blue just wished that a certain kidnapped gym leader would treat her the way that Red treated Yellow.

Red sat through the 2 hours of them trying on dresses, giving Yellow his every opinion of what he liked about the dress, what he liked about the dress on her, Green just kinda sat there detached from the world around him, disinterested, uncaring. He was such an asshole.

Red bought Yellow a plushie, he was so nice gifting her like that. What did Green get Blue? Nothing! Not a single thing.

Blue gave a frustrated sigh, she shouldn't even be jealous, it was pretty freaking obvious that Green didn't like her the way she liked him. She should have listened to Silver when he told her nothing would ever happen between her and Green. But no, she didn't, she listened to Sapphire…not that she didn't love Sapphire; Sapphire just wasn't the best at the relationship advice thing. Blue mentally shook her fist at the wild brunette.

"Earth to Blue." Yellow said, waving her hand in front of Blue's face.

"I'm sorry what?" Blue asked, jumping out of her thoughts.

"Tch pesky girl." She heard Green mumble under his breath. She rolled her eyes and asked Yellow again what she had missed.

"We were talking about going to the food court, Red and I are kinda hungry, and then we were thinking a couple more stores before we head back. Sound good?" Yellow asked.

Blue smiled and nodded. "Of course. Yellow, get me my usual?" Blue asked while batting her eyelashes. "Pretty please?"

Yellow rolled her eyes and smirked. "Yes yes, a 'donut' and some fries." She said nodding her head towards a stand that was selling rice balls and fries. (A/N: see what I did thar?) "When exactly are you planning on paying off the infamous tab at Yellow's food service? You probably owe me about $1,000 in just fries right now."

Blue giggled. "Eventually my short blonde friend, eventually."

"See Yellow, this is why you don't buy food for pesky girls like Blue, cause you know you'll never get paid back." Green said.

Blue just glared at him. "I'll go find us a table." She said angrily as she headed in the direction of the tables, clenching and unclenching her fists as she walked.

"What's her problem?" Green asked.

Yellow watched Blue walk off with a worried expression on her face. "Uh Red, I'll go buy your food for you too, can you go see if Blue's ok?"

"Uh, sure." Red said as he followed Blue to the table, leaving Yellow and Green in line to get everyone's food.

"Why'd you send him to talk to her? You're better at calming her down than he is." Yellow frowned at Green.

"That may be true, but I'm also better at scolding _you_ than he is." Yellow continued to stare at Green disapprovingly as she folded her arms across her chest.

* * *

><p>Blue finally found an empty table and sat down, slamming her head down on the table not a minute after that. She definitely didn't care what anyone around her thought.<p>

"Blue, you ok?" She looked up to see Red standing over her, looking very concerned.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Red, read my lips, I. Am. Fine. I am fan-fucking-tastic. I'm over the moon happy! I'm on top of the world! Everything's peachy keen right here! Who has two thumbs and is the happiest person on the planet? THIS GIRL! THAT IS HOW FINE I AM!" Blue said standing and waving her arms as her voice got shriller the more she tried to explain how fantastically fantastic she was.

Red got a little…well a lot more than a little freaked out and proceeded to try to hide under his hat as Blue talked, no screamed, about how fine she was. "Uh…Blue…people are staring." Was all Red could manage to say after Blue's display.

Blue gave a deep sigh before sitting back down at the table. "Ok, I'm not fine, I'm far from it. I'm pissed, I am really fricken pissed!" Blue slammed her fist on the table at the end of her statement.

"Um…wanna talk about it?" Red asked cautiously.

"Yes." Blue practically hissed as she glared at the table.

"Ok…so um…why are you pissed?"

"It's _your _fault." Blue responded matter-of-factly.

"How is it my fault?" Red replied defensively.

"You're the one who made me have high expectations in men." Red looked puzzled at this so Blue continued. "If you weren't so damn perfect with the way you treat Yellow, I wouldn't go around thinking that all guys have the potential to be that perfect. I wouldn't even bother with going for Green. I wouldn't even _think_ that there was a chance he'd go for me or any shit like that. It's so frustrating!" Blue said practically tearing out her hair as she talked.

"So…because I'm 'perfect' when it comes to how I treat Yellow, you think that there's potential for Green to-what? I'm confused."

Blue sighed. "I like Green, I want Green to treat me how you treat Yellow. But there's no way in hell that's happening cause he thinks I'm so damn annoying and-gah! Totally your fault Red, totally your fault!"

Red thought for a second. "Technically if you hadn't stolen my gym badges you would've never met Green and then-"

"Shut it! I know what I've done. Just let me have a drama moment or something." Blue groaned as she slammed her head down on the table. Red, not knowing what to do, just awkwardly patted her head and said "There, there…I'm sure it will all work out? Maybe? Possibly?"

* * *

><p>"Why am I being scolded?" Green asked annoyance clear in his voice.<p>

"Green, you're my friend, you're like a brother to me, I love you, but with all due respect you're an inconsiderate asshole." Yellow said as she rubbed her temples.

"What? What'd I do?"

"Look, all I'm trying to say is that you're really mean to Blue sometimes."

"Well duh, she can get pretty annoying."

Yellow rolled her eyes. "And that gives you the right to be mean to her all the time? She's just trying to find some common ground, get along with you, something, anything."

Just then the two of them heard Blue yelling about how wonderful she is right now to Red. People in the tables surrounding them moved to other available spots.

"You caused that you know." Yellow said. Green looked very, very confused. Yellow sighed. "She _likes_ you. This trip was…well one it was supposed to bring us all closer together as friends, but it was also a test to see if anything could ever work out between you two."

Green froze in his spot. Blue _liked_ him. Blue liked _him_. Since when? How much? Wait, why did he care, she was just a pesky girl, an obnoxious woman, a girl that he hadn't been able to get rid of since the very first time she'd interacted with Red and himself. He didn't like her…did he?

"Hello, earth to the frog master." Green shook himself from his thoughts and stared at Yellow. "Frogs are green…Green is your name…haha…get it?" Green continued to stare at her like she was insane.

Yellow sighed again. "Oh just go talk to Blue."

"What about my food?" He responded dumbly.

"I'll buy it; I'm already getting everyone else's food. Just send Red over here to help me carry it." Green nodded and walked over to the table. He tapped Red on the shoulder and nodded for him to go over to Yellow in the line. Red understood and got up.

"Good luck." He mouthed as he walked away from the table.

"Heh…I'm gonna need it." Green thought to himself. He didn't really know what to say so he stood in front of the table awkwardly for a few seconds, thinking.

"What do you want?" Blue asked anger very, very apparent in her voice.

"Uh…so…how are you?"

"Go away." Blue glared as she looked up at Green.

"No, we have to talk."

"I don't have any business with you." Blue said as she started to leave the table.

"Not so fast, we _need_ to talk." Green said grabbing her wrist.

As if on cue Yellow and Red walked up to the table with the food. "Guys, we'll be right back." Green said as he dragged Blue away from the table and into a more deserted area of the food court."

"So…how much you wanna bet Blue tears his head off?" Red asked.

"Red, this is not the time for that…besides she wouldn't tear his head off, she'd castrate him." Yellow responded.

"$20?" Red asked. "You're on." Yellow replied.

* * *

><p>"What do you want to talk about?" Blue yelled as soon as they got to the empty area.<p>

"This!" Green yelled waving his arms around vaguely.

"What this?"

"This, this angry Blue. You're pissed. Why? What'd I do? I didn't do anything different today than I always do. I called you pesky girl, obnoxious woman, that's what I do! That's how it's always been, so what did I do today that set you off?"

Blue glared at Green before responding. "It's not what you did; it's what you didn't do! No, not just what you didn't do, it is what you did do too. Everything about you set me off today. You do a mighty fine job of pissing me of Green Oak, I'm just tired of putting up with it!"

"Elaborate, go on, explain what I did or didn't do." He challenged her.

"Fine, I will! Pesky girl, obnoxious woman, it's infuriating. That's what you call someone who you just wish would go away. But we're friends now. It pisses me off that you still treat me like the petty thief I used to be! I've been friends with you and Red for years, years! I'm not fucking going away at this point! I don't get why you're so…so…you're just a complete ass to me! Everything I do is wrong and annoying, and you spend every second of the day reminding me! You don't even hangout with me anymore unless its group stuff. You hang out with Red, Yellow, Emerald, Hell even Silver! You used to _hate_ Silver! Yet somehow everyone, EVERYONE is better to hang out with than me! And then there's the matter of, I think I'm making it pretty obvious how I feel about you and yet all you do is insult me and call me annoying. You never outright reject me, but you never address ANY of my advances. Have you not noticed that you're literally the _only_ person I _ever_ attempt to flirt with anymore? You're just so infuriating I could just-I could-I-"

Blue never got to finish that rant. Reason one: she didn't know how to finish that sentence. Reason two: she was kind of in the middle of kissing Green Oak. Yup, that's right; Green cut her off midsentence by crashing his lips onto hers.

When they finally broke apart for air Blue was astonished.

"Well?" Green asked after neither of them said anything for what seemed like hours, but was really only a minute or so.

Blue blinked a couple of times before wrapping her arms around Green's neck and pulling him in for another kiss.

This kiss lasted much longer than the previous one. And when Red looked up from his sandwich to see it, he almost choked. Yellow gave Blue a thumbs-up while she patted Red's back, not that Blue could actually see the thumbs-up or anything.

The two had to break apart again, because as previously mentioned, humans _need_ air. Green looked down at Blue, and Blue looked back up at him. Neither of them really knew what to say.

"Sooo…" Green began.

"So?" Blue questioned.

"Does uh…does this mean we're together?" Green finished lamely.

Blue smiled and nodded. "If you'd like it to mean that, then sure."

"Good." Green said as he grabbed her hand and led her back to the table.

* * *

><p>After the four finished eating, Blue and Yellow skipped off towards to car, completely skipping the plan to go to other stores after eating. They just wanted to get back to Pallet so they could have a sleepover and gossip about their day.<p>

"So Mr. Fancy Shmancy Gym Leader, was today as much of a waste of time as you thought it would be?" Red asked Green jokingly.

"Nah, it was great…we should do this again sometime." Green smiled at Red as the two walked slower than their female companions.

"But seriously, what the actual hell man? I look down at my food for one second, look back up, and you're kissing Blue. Green Oak, was kissing the pesky girl that once annoyed him to high heaven. It's like…a miracle or something."

"Yeah I know right? Ha, I guess-" Green stopped as he stared at the car. Blue and Yellow were seated inside, and it was running. "Red…didn't you give me the keys after we got here this morning?"

Red looked at the car shocked and then looked at Green. "I thought I did man. Check your pocket."

Green frantically searched all of his pockets, but soon realized Blue must have swiped the keys from him while they were kissing.

"Goddammit Blue!" He shouted as he ran towards the car.

"Rollercoaster time!" Red shouted as he chased after his friend.

Yes, indeed Green was surrounded by idiots, but one idiot in particular had just out smarted him. Now he would have another vomit inducing ride to go through today. Tch…pesky girl.

* * *

><p>THE END! :D What'd you think? Please R&amp;R! Sorry if people seemed out of character, I know Yellow was. I'm sorry!<p> 


End file.
